Lost In This Moment
by Mrs. Touchstone
Summary: Continues after Holy Water, but can be read separately. Song by Big an Rich, Lost in This Moment...if you know the song then you can guess what its about. The marriage of Sara and Grissom.


Sara Sidle  
and  
Gil Grissom

Request the pleasure of your company  
at the celebration of their marriage  
on Saturday, October Twenty-First  
Two Thousand and Seven  
at Five O'clock in the afternoon  
The Jefferson Botanical Gardens  
512 Westminster Drive  
Las Vegas, Nevada

Reception to Follow

See your mama and the candles and the tears and roses  
I see your daddy walk his daughter down the aisle  
And my knees start to tremble as I tell the preacher,  
"Don't she look beautiful tonight?"

Gil Grissom stood in front of a small crowd of people nervous as hell. Even though it was only a handful of people, he knew most of them; Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg, Doc. Robbins, David and his wife, Mia, Archie, Bobby, Sofia and even Heather was there.

Then there were Sara's friends that he didn't really know, most of them from her college years when she went to Harvard and there were a few from the lab in San Francisco, he knew some of them from being called over there for a bug duty that no one else could do but many were unknown.

As the music began to play, and the bridesmaids slowly made their way down the isle, with surprisingly Catherine as the Maid Of Honor, Gil felt his heart getting tighter and tighter with anticipation.

Finally his best friend and his wife to be made their way down the isle. When they reached the altar, Jim took Sara's hands and placed them gently in Gil's; smiling in a reassuring way to his adoptive daughter and then made his way to his best friends side to take his place as best man.

All the wonderful words in my head I've been thinking  
Ya know I wanna say 'em all just right  
I lift your veil and angels start singing  
Such a heavenly sight, yeah!

Shaking slightly Gil raised his hands to move the veil from her face, as he let his hands fall one of them grazed her cheek drawing a bright Sidle Smile from her nervous face.

The look in her eyes was beginning to make his knees feel weak and his stomach tingle. The way she seemed to be able to look into his soul was driving him mad. He didn't know if he'd be able to stand here for another hour and be responsible for his actions.

Lost in this moment with you  
I am completely consumed  
My feeling's so absolute  
There's no doubt  
Sealing our love with a kiss  
Waited my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true  
Lost in this moment with you

I smell the jasmine floating in the air like a love song  
Watch my words draw sweet tears from your eyes  
Bow our heads while the preacher talks to Jesus  
Please bless this brand new life, yeah

Taking her hand again, we turned to face the priest and listen to his words in silence. I was still surprised that Sara had agreed to have a religious ceremony. But in all honestly she was the one who had pushed for it. Being all the women that she is, she remembered the Rosary of my mothers and gathered that she had been a religious woman and suggested that we have a spiritual service, strongly suggested.

As the preacher looked towards me to begin my vows a sudden pain of anxiety shot through my body, I took a deep breath and began to recite my part.

_I, Gil Grissom, take you, Sara Sidle, to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward.In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow._

_I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live._

As I spoke, I looked into her eyes with such an intensity that I could see tears beginning to well in here eyes. Hoping that she could feel the emotion in my voice, I finished and felt myself sway on the spot. Sara blinked rapidly and clutched my hands harder, showing I wasn't the only one who was shy about this whole setting.

Before I met Sara, and even after I was never a marriage person, I didn't even go to Catherine and Eddies. But here I was pledging to serve her till my death. And surprisingly I wasn't worried about the forever, but what was beyond forever. I never wanted to picture my life without her or even what was after death.

Tuning into my surroundings I realize that now it was Sara's turn and I glanced up into her eyes, getting lost in their near perfection. Things would always be like this, I would never have to worry about anything, as long as she was by my side. I was no longer nervous.

Lost in this moment with you  
I am completely consumed  
My feeling's so absolute  
There's no doubt  
Sealing our love with a kiss  
Waited my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true  
Lost in this moment with you

AN: Hey all, I wrote this before they decided to get married, so…whatever. And I also made this place up, so don't yell those who live in Las Vegas, cause I made it up!


End file.
